1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to keyboards, and particularly to a keyboard having a lighting system used in conjunction with a computer system.
2. Description of Related Art
A keyboard is commonly used in conjunction with a computer as an input device. Keyboards usually have a plurality of keycaps wherein alphanumeric symbols (or symbols in foreign languages) are printed on the keycaps to help users select the desired input to the computer. Under normal condition, such as under a brightly lit environment, the users typically can clearly identify the symbols on the keycaps. However, in a dark environment or in a low ambient light condition, the symbols on the keycaps may not be clearly visible to the users.
Therefore, a keyboard with a lighting system is desirable to overcome the above-described deficiencies.